limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Meredith Chambers
Meredith Chambers was a goalkeeper for the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers of Elite League Limmie between 261 ABY and 273 ABY, and coached for the Smugglers and C-Bucs from 274 until her eventual retirement in 280. She led the franchise to three Galactic Cup victories and served as team captain for the majority of her tenure with the squad. During the off-season, Meredith lives with her husband, Polis Vayne, on Coruscant. She and Polis have twin children, Anya and Buck, age 7, and year-old daughter, Daisy. She is currently pregnant with twins. She was inducted into the Limmie Hall of Fame as part of the 275 class. Early Life Meredith Chambers was born on Hapes in 239 ABY and from the moment she could walk played Limmie. When she was six, her parents divorced and her father took her to Nar Shaddaa after receiving a job offer. Meredith quickly adapted to life on the Smugglers Moon and fell away from Limmie during high school. It wasn't until being accepted into Vertical City University that Meredith took up the passion that she had turned away from so many years before. Meredith excelled with the collegiate program at VCU, earning high honors from the university and competing at a top level at the goalkeeper position. Her success filtered out to the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers during their aggressive 'Go-Local' recruiting campaign of the 260's and upon graduation, Chambers found herself as backup goalkeeper to Gunba Pemiti for the 261 calendar year. The Beginning Gunba Pemiti was a solid and an intelligent goalkeeper having been poached off the Mon Calamari Mariners, a perennial Limmie powerhouse in those days, and could hold her own against the most challenging opponents. Deemed raw and inexperienced, Meredith sat on the bench and was the furthest thing from the coaching staff’s mind as the 261 season kicked off against the Kashyyyk Rangers. The battle that was waged between the Rangers and the Smugglers was as ferocious and violent as any the galaxy had ever seen. By the time the struggle concluded, the Smugglers had been soundly defeated and Pemiti had suffered a catastrophic season ending injury. She would never return to the Smugglers starting lineup. The team would dedicate the rest of the 261 season to her. Meredith Chambers suddenly found herself thrust into the starting lineup and never looked back. Anchored by a stout defense and potent offense, the Smugglers squad of 261 would roll to a 5-2 record and into the Galactic Cup Final facing the relentless Mon Calamari Mariners. No stiffer challenge could have awaited the young rookie goalkeeper as the high flying Mariners offense opened up against Chambers with one vicious salvo after another. Deflection by deflection, Chambers who was riding the hot hand, helped stymie the Mariners attack and turn the tide for the Smugglers who ended up winning the game 9-7. From this point forward, there was no turning back. Meredith Chambers was a lock at starter and eventually became team captain. She led the Smugglers to Galactic Cup victories in 267 ABY and 270 ABY. The Pinnacle The Final in 270 ABY was special for Meredith Chambers as it took place at Six Boroughs Stadium, even though the team was technically considered the "away" squad. The Smugglers would go on to defeat the Vandelhelm Jets 37-1 en route to a record ninth Galactic Cup title. The Smugglers are one of the few teams in Elite League Limmie history that have won a Final in their home stadium. The Slow Decline At the start of the 271 Elite League season, Meredith Chambers tore her ACL during a game against the Euceron Storm and missed the entire season. Her recovery was long and trying and although she worked hard in subsequent years, she never really regained her dominant form. Some analysts argued that Chambers had lost it all when she went down with that injury and others questioned her motivation after the team had won at home the year before in the Final. Still, when Meredith Chambers played, Six Boroughs was sold out. Never one to give in to peer reviews, Chambers worked harder and harder to improve her game, to stay at the top of her position. Sadly, her body was not quite up to par with where her mind was. Her once famous vertical jump, necessary to block high shots above the bar, had disappeared into the past. Two mediocre seasons in 271 ABY and 272 ABY left Chambers feeling more and more disillusioned with pursuing that elusive fourth title. After much reflection and contemplation, Meredith came to the conclusion that in 273 ABY, after twelve years in the league, she would retire. She had accomplished more in her twelve year career than other athletes did in an entire lifetime. Further adding to a growing feeling that her best years were behind her was the infamous punch in 273 during the Rim War rivalry against Coruscant. Polis Vayne had been driving hard toward the goal when Meredith Chambers rose up to block his shot. The bolo-ball bounced off of Meredith's face and in an attempt to follow through for a score, Vayne's accidentally punched Meredith squarely in the temple knocking her unconscious and putting her in the hospital. Vayne felt terrible about the hit and a relationship developed between the two Limmie stars. Chambers returned to the pitch and finished out the year with a win against the Rydonni Prime Monarchs. Post-Career She accepted the position of goalkeeper coach for the Smugglers following the 273 season, in effect for the 274 season. Meredith won her third Cup with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers following the 276 ABY season. It was her first as a member of the coaching staff. In 277, Meredith left Nar Shaddaa to take up a head coaching position with the Hapes Consortium Buccaneers but after two dismal seasons with the team she left and returned to Nar Shaddaa in 279. From 279-280, Meredith Chambers served as head coach of the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers. She gave birth to another child, Daisy, in 280 and was unable to finish her tenure with the team passing the torch to Mylessa McCloud. Personal Life Meredith Chambers leads a fairly low-key life. When not storming around the Limmie pitch, she's working out at the gym, hanging out with teammates, or studying game film in her apartment. In 273 ABY, Chambers started a romantic relationship with Polis Vayne. The two former Limmie stars have discovered that despite an intense on field rivalry they have more in common then either of them realized. During that offseason, the two got married, and moved to Coruscant to live together. As such, she has changed her name to Meredith Chambers-Vayne. She kept her maiden name because it would harken back to her playing days. Awards *Salbukk Award: 262, 267, 270 *Numifolis Award: 267, 270 *Duchess Eldin Award: 273 *Zumtak Award: 273 Category:Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Category:Players Category:Captains Category:Hapans Category:Females Category:Hall of Fame Category:All-Stars